


Strawberry Kiss

by AoiRingo



Series: Kiss Challenge [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Hot, Hot Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Summer, idk what i am doing, kiss challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Ritsu and Mao go home together during summer.





	Strawberry Kiss

Maa-kun and I are walking home, slow pace, none of us is in a hurry, it would be a nice day if it wasn't for the overwhelming heat of the summer. The sun doesn't stop shining and the days are too long; really annoying. As we walk for the commercial district Maa-kun suddenly stops in front of a shop.

"I'll buy something cold, do you want something?"

"I want to sleep, be my pillow"

"So... Nothing for you, I'll be back in a second," Maa-kun enters the shop and, as he's said, comes back in a moment, holding a cup of shaved ice. The mountain of ice is covered with a reddish syrup that matches with Maa-kun's hair, “I'm done, we can keep going”

We walk in silence, it is not like before we were having a lively conversation but it is kind of lonely. I look at Mao, he is absent-minded eating, he will fall if he doesn’t pay attention. Mao lifts his head from the cup and looks at me.

“You are staring too much; do you want some?” he takes a spoonful and he brings it closer to me, the colored ice is starting to melt in the little spoon, I look at it and then at him once again.

“No, thanks,” Mao rolls his eyes and eats the spoonful, a bit of melted ice falls down his lips. Without thinking too much I take his wrist and get closer to him, “you know what, I’ve changed my mind.”

Before he can make any movement, I pass my tongue through his wet lips. I place my free hand on his face and kiss him, the playful movements of our tongues make the temperature rise around us. Mao, by accident or in a desperate attempt to cool us down, drops the cup of shaves ice us both. I get away from him and laugh. A blushed Mao looks to another way and whispers:

“I guess I can stop by your house to dry my clothes,” Mao starts to walk and passes by my side.

“Sure, there I will be able to taste something better than the shaved ice,”

At the end, the afternoon turned out hotter than we expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is the second part of the Challenge I decided to do. This one is "A Hot Kiss" (as I mentioned in the tags), the next one will be "A Tired Kiss"  
> To be honest Ritsu and Mao are one of my favorite ships, in fact, the first fanfic I began to write was of them (but I've never published it).   
> As always I hope you've enjoyed the story!


End file.
